runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaways Wiki:Discussions
Discussions is a "conversation" feature that is available for use in both web browsers (desktop and mobile) and in . Participants in Discussions can create new posts, reply to posts, and "upvote" posts or replies. It can be found by adding /d directly after the domain name. Furthermore, the special page Recent Discussions Activity has been enable to "to provide a rich feed that resembles the look and feel of the Recent Wiki Activity". It can be found by adding /Special:DiscussionsActivity directly after the domain name or this link: Discussions Activity. Please note, this special page may not be viewable on all mobile browsers. On larger FANDOM communities communities apps are available, which act as a mobile extension of the main FANDOM communities in which it's designed for; currently, Runaways Wiki does not have a community app and Discussions is only accessible via either a desktop or mobile web browser. With time, this can be subject to change. As this is an feature under the service of FANDOM, users are subjected to both FANDOM's Terms of Use and the Policies of Runaways. Please be advised of the consequences for breaking the following Rules. The following rules extend to and may overlap in comments, forums, discussions, etc. Consequences Users first entering Discussions are prompted with the following message: Before posting, be sure to check out the Guidelines. All users are expected to have prior knowledge of and be familiar with all rules prior to their first post/reply. Ignorance of such policies is not an excuse. Additionally, if you lead another user into breaking policy, you will be held accountable. Admins and Moderators are free to deal with any of the below mentioned unacceptable behaviors at their discretion and in deciding how to enforce a rule, breaking any of them can result in punishment of the user at fault, or the closing of the post or complete removal as a whole. Repeated abuse or violation of policies will result in a ban at the discretion of an Admin. Rules Many of the following rule are expanded from the Chat Policy, though please note they are not exclusive of one another. These rules are enforced community wide, in the general sense, and are expanded here for additional clarity as Discussions acts as a "separate" feature from the main namespace. Discussion Guidelines Below guidelines are repeated in brief: #Be nice and treat people with respect. Everybody has their own opinion! #Soliciting upvotes, or to "follow" personal media (i.e. Instagram, YouTube, etc.) will be removed. #Off-topic conversations will be deleted as they can be/are a disruption. #Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. #Alternate accounts (also called sockpuppets) are not allowed and they will be blocked. #Spamming, trolling, or defaming posts/replies will be deleted. #Links to PIRATED content are STRICTLY prohibited! #Report inappropriate content! #Please be aware of the various categories and how you are using them. #"Spoilers" from LEAKED Content will be removed. #Breaking of FANDOM ToU is strictly forbidden. Any users caught breaking ToU will be blocked! #Free free to ask for help. Personal Attacks Personal attacks, harassment, sexual harassment, insults, bullying, slander, homophobia, religious prejudice, racial bigotry, sexually degrading language, or any other hate speech against another user will not be tolerated; we have a zero-tolerance policy! "Personal attacks", or cyberbullying in terms of an online community, is defined as the targeting of someone and speaking to them in a derogatory or intimidating or threatening nature manner due to their nationality, gender, sexuality, religion, personal interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect, etc), psychological state (mental illnesses), or physical appearance. Spamming and Trolling Spamming should be obvious. Examples include (but not limited to) multiple threads with the same topic posted close together, or numerous replies to a thread to garner and increase "discussions post" numbers. Additionally,excessive usage of all caps is frowned upon and can be viewed as obnoxious and/or yelling. Making irrelevant or off-topic comments on a thread solely in order to express one's displeasure with its topic is an annoyance and considered spamming; failure to stop can result in a ban. Clearly attention-seeking posts or threats will be deleted upon sight. Advertising your own product, website, organization, or service (financial gain or otherwise) is also expressly disallowed on Discussions. Contact a staff member if you are unsure whether sharing a link of yours will break this rule. Trolling, invasion, or general irritation and/or disruption of other users is not permitted. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language or excessive usage of languages other than English or revealing personal information (doxxing). Soliciting Upvotes Upvoting a post or reply, by clicking/tapping the Upvote-icon on the left side of the text, is not considered a disservice. Upvoting is merely used to expressed that you agree or like the comment or post, such as "Like" on other platforms. With that mentioned, posts that intentionally solicit upvotes will be taken down; they not only mess with the "Trending" page, but are a great annoyance. Here are some examples of posts that are allowed, versus ones that are not: Inappropriate Content The exchange of pornography, gore, or otherwise NSFW material is absolutely prohibited. We are attempting to build a welcoming community, and such posts are very counter-productive to that cause. Cursing is allowed, but in moderation. Off-Topic Posts Avoid derailing threads from their original topic. If you wish to speak of a different topic than the one being conversed, create a new thread. In general, do not flood the discussions with off-topic posts and refrain from posting roleplaying threads. Although some other communities allow off-topic discussion, Runaways Wiki does not. However, there are some exceptions to this rule, with the following off-topic posts being permitted: #There is no issue with comparing something in Runaways to another comic, show, universe, or other form of media, such as pointing out an "Easter Egg" in the expanded Marvel Cinematic Universe or real-world correlation. The important part is that it relates closely and primarily to Runaways. #Asking a "how to" that is in some way related to Runaways community is allowed. #If you are new to the feature, you are free to make a post greeting the other users of the community. However, please refrain from making additional posts if one is already present. #While posts directed towards specific users are disallowed on the feature, you are permitted to make a post addressing one or more staff members if you have something to say which is related to the wiki and requires their attention. Please categorize such posts in the "Administration" category and community admins and/or moderators will reply as soon as they are possible. #Community modification-related threads are perfectly acceptable. If you would prefer to speak about off-topic subjects which are not allowed on the Discussions, you are welcome to join the wiki's live . Please be sure to read the Chat Policy before entering the Chat. Additionally, user walls are another acceptable place of off-topic conversations. Relationships Similarly to roleplaying, this feature is not a place to host a "relationship". It is not a dating service, and should not be used as one. Likewise, you should try to avoid treating Discussions as a Runaways-themed Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, etc., and instead consider it a normal Runaways community. While there is nothing wrong with having friends on the app, it is not a social media platform, and never will be. Low-Effort Posts "Low-effort" or low quality post may seem trivial, however such content is not permitted. Please put at least a some amount of thought into making your posts interesting, open-ended, insightful, or otherwise desirable. As the feature is appropriately named, "Discussions", posts should be defined as such, "a detailed treatment of a particular topic". A low-effort post is defined as one or more of the following: #An observation/statement or question that does not spawn any sort of meaningful discussion. #An extremely short post (for example, a post that is just one sentence long).† #A post that requires little to no thought on the part of the submitter. #A post consisting exclusively of a link, and no background information whatsoever. #An overly spam-like, immature, or otherwise unappealing post. #Any other sort of post that does not keep aloft the quality of content that is currently present among posts on the Discussions. Here are some examples of posts that are allowed, versus ones that are not: † The exception here is when you're asking for help with something or making a post in the "News & Announcements" as a lot of details may not have been released. One sentence postsmay not be deleted if you're trying to start a more detailed conversation, you should make sure the premise is well-thought-out before posting. Likewise, broad topics are acceptable to get get a topic of conversation initiated. Uploads Although images, videos, links may be uploaded to Discussions through the dedicated upload feature, they will be removed if they do not meet certain requirements. Specifically: #All images must be on-topic. #Images must not reveal any personal information. #Images must not contain NSFW or offensive content. #Memes or image macros are not permitted. #Images must not break any other policies either in the Discussions/Chat guidelines or ToU. Blocks If you have been blocked from using the Discussions feature you will be blocked in the main namespace and assosciated features, i.e. chat, and vice versa. If you were blocked, a discussions moderator or administrator saw you breaking one of the rules above, or you were reported for doing so, resulting in you being punished. In order to participate in the Discussions, you will now have to wait for your block to be over. Do not feel discouraged. When your block ends (assuming your offense wasn't extreme enough to warrant an indefinite block), if you chose to follow the rules above, you are perfectly able to come and use the community feature again. A single block does not mean you are no longer welcome. Block lengths are determined by the severity of your offense, and any previous blocks that you may have. Use the time you are given from your punishment to think about what you did wrong, and return without that fault. We acknowledge that one particularly bad day does not equate a bad user. If you believe you have been unfairly blocked, and would like to contest that block, please contact an Administrator on their message wall. Category:Policy